


but i keep you on your best behavior

by unityManipulator



Category: Flux Baddies - Fandom, The Yogscast, flux buddies - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/unityManipulator
Summary: Specimen Five has an appreciation for the simple things in life, like teasing your boss.Especially teasing your boss.





	but i keep you on your best behavior

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be one of those 5+1 fics with five teasing lalnable (get it, 'cause. five plus one) then i lost traction and turned the second tease into lal eating five out. you're welcome

When Lalnable had walked toward Five’s room to drop off her dinner, he had expected it to be a quick in-and-out kind of visit.

He hadn’t expected to not even make it to her  _ room  _ before hearing the excited giggle behind him. He had just enough time to half-turn and hold the plate aside before he was hit with all five-foot-eight of his fluxed roommate. “Hey, Boss!”

She stood on tiptoes with her arms over his shoulders, rubbing her slightly-less-fluxed cheek against his with a grin. The top button of her cheongsam was undone, the emerald pendant he’d given her falling down under her collar, and when he looked up with a small blush she leaned back and caught his eye.

“Like what you see?” Five teased, making Lalnable scowl and look away before huffing in frustration.

“Do you want something, Five?”

She pouts at that, rolling her eyes and pressing herself closer. “Well, Boss, you’ve just been so busy lately and I never get to see you, so I figured why not spend some time together?”

Her weight presses against his chest and shoulders, heavy and insistent, and it only takes a moment of leaning back before he falls, landing on the floor with a thump and clatter as the plate falls away and her dinner lands on the tiled hallway. Five ends up on top of him, her mouth grazing against his neck. He shifts, knowing how sharp her teeth are, and she licks her lips to wet them before mouthing against the pulse point of his jugular and exhaling. When his shoulders tense she moves to push them back down against the floorboards and he lets her, tilting his head away and letting her nibble at his earlobe.

His cock is hard against Five’s thigh, and she takes a moment to wonder if he’s been doing anything to take care of himself recently. He certainly  _ acted  _ more stressed, the bags under his eyes dark as ever, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything.

She’s straddling his thigh and she grinds down, feeling the fabric of her cheongsam bunching up around her hips as he reaches up to brush a strand of her hair back before letting his hand rest on her shoulder. She rubs against him again, bringing a hand between his legs to grab at his cock through his slacks and grinning at the low sound he makes in his chest.

He rolls his hips, savoring the contact and the way her palm rubs against his shaft before she giggles, pulling her hand back and bouncing to her feet, straightening the skirt of her cheongsam with a grin at his disappointed groan.

“Thanks Boss!” She chirps as she skips away, leaving Lalnable hard and unsatisfied and very,  _ very  _ red.

  
  


The next time she pulls something like this, it's as Lalnable reaches for the hook he normally hangs his lab coat on and comes up empty-handed.

He sighs, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looks around the room he's commandeered as his own for where it could be hanging or, more likely, could be bunched up on the floor and kicked against a wall. Seeing nothing any more out of place than usual, he stretches before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

He's halfway down the hall to the spare lab coat room when he catches the sound of their washing machine running, and he steps through the door meaning to check whether it held the coat.

A moment later, he walks directly into Five.

She jumps a little before chirping a greeting, but it falls on deaf ears as Lalnable looks her up and down. She's wearing a lab coat, slightly off-white and rumpled, at least three separate bloodstains that had never fully washed out visible across the front. She's buttoned one of the buttons for modesty's sake but she's still very clearly naked underneath and he sighs.

“Five, is that my coat?”

“Yeah, well, I had to wash my stuff again because it's just  _ totally  _ covered in flux, you know how it gets Boss, and-”

He cuts her off quickly, pulling the cuff of his shirt down to play with it between his fingers. ”There are other lab coats right down the hall, why not wear one of them?”

_ “Well,  _ I was  _ going _ to, but they're so stiff 'cause nobody's been wearing them. You're always in this one so it's nice and soft, here! Feel it!” She grabs his free hand and brings it to the collar hanging open over her chest and he humors her, rubbing the worn fabric between his fingertips quickly before pulling his hand back.

_ Okay, Lalnable,  _ he thinks,  _ just let her wear the coat for a few minutes, go and grab something else for her until the wash is done. Don't think about how that's  _ **_your_ ** _ coat, don't think about how she's going to get it all covered in flux because she's not wearing anything under it- _

“Take it off,” he blurts before he can think about how it would sound. “Y-you'll get it all covered in flux,” he finishes lamely, a blush already creeping across his cheeks.

_ Don't think about how she's naked underneath it, don't think about it- _

“You know what, forget it. Wear it, just… ugh, I don't know. What the hell am I even trying to say?”

Five's hands have already moved to the button holding the coat closed, halfway through undoing it, and when she lets go of it it's still buttoned, but barely. “Well Boss,” she grins, “you were telling me to take off your coat, even though I've already gotten it all fluxy in the past and you never said anything  _ then. _ So  _ I  _ think you just want me out of it! You should have just said so, though.” She shrugs an over-exaggerated version of her normal shrug, and that little bit of extra movement is enough to slip the button free from its precarious hold. The coat falls open, exposing her stomach as the edges of the collar catch on her breasts, and Lalnable huffs and stares upwards in an attempt to conserve whatever dignity he has left.

She giggles and steps back a step, and he really can't help the way he glances at the movement and catches a glimpse of her, the purple of her skin and the white of his coat and-

_ and he's so close it'd be so easy to just push it back off her shoulders and let it fall- _

_ but it also looks kind of good on her and sure it's _ **_my_ ** _ lab coat but I wouldn't mind letting her wear it again if it was like this- _

_ fuck you've been too quiet, say something, otherwise it'll be weird. Wait, is it already weird? It's probably already weird, now you're making it weirder, just say literally anything already- _

“Fuck.”

_ Okay, something a little more substantial maybe? _

“...Fuck!”

_ Well, we're beyond help now. _

“Yeah,” Five agrees, stepping forward quickly. The lab coat blows back with the motion and he instinctively moves a hand to her hip, trapping a bit of the fabric between them.

She leans up to kiss him, tangling her hands through the base of his ponytail and nibbling at his bottom lip. His other hand finds her waist, pushing his lab coat back as he pulls her closer to himself and takes a step back to lean against the wall.

Her body is warm against his hands and she steps into the space he left behind, taking another half-step forward and pressing herself against him. She flinches when the cool metal of his belt buckle hits her stomach and he stops, pulling his hands from her hips to fumble at it, barely unbuckling it before Five pulls back. “C’mere,” she mutters, grabbing at his hand and practically dragging him to the empty clothes dryer.

She hops up easily, fanning his lab coat out behind her as she sits on the edge of the machine before leaning forward to kiss him again. He shoves his pants down off his hips and kicks them behind him, letting his cock free as he brings a hand to her thigh and spreads her legs. She’s leaving kisses against his mouth and jaw, giggling as his beard rubs against her lips before mouthing against every bit of his neck she can reach. She bites down on the muscle when his thumb brushes against her clit, sucking a bruise as he rubs slow circles against her before he pulls back and sinks to the floor. He isn’t patient enough to tease her, hooking an arm under her knee and burying his face between her legs.

“Mmm, Boss,” she purrs as she pulls him closer. “I should borrow your lab coat more often.”

He hums noncommittally, already giving his full attention to swiping his tongue across her pussy. She’s wet and sensitive and already whining, and he circles her clit with his lips and sucks gently.

“Ooh, do that again!” Five gasps and he does, running the rough tip of his tongue against it and letting her squirm against his arm. He lets himself slip into a rhythm of kissing and licking and sucking at her pussy and clit, bringing his hand up to slip a pair of fingers into her. She brings her other leg up over his shoulder to hold him gently in place as he moves.

The washing machine finishes its cycle with a chime and Five sighs, untangling her legs from Lalnable's neck and pushing him back gently. He stands as she hops down, throwing the laundry into the dryer before slamming the door shut and starting it.

“C'mon Boss,” she practically shouts, grabbing his wrist and pulling him toward the door, the lab coat flapping behind her as she drags him down the hall. She kicks the door to her room open, pulling him onto her bed, and he fights back a laugh at her excitement as they roll across her comforter. When they stop, she’s looking up at him and her arms are loosely hooked over his shoulders.

"Keep going," she grins, and he smiles back, his eyes shining as he presses a kiss to her forehead and brings a hand to her hip.

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me @[fluxbuddy](http://fluxbuddy.tumblr.com)


End file.
